


intelligence beyond compare

by SkyRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Maya Hansen Lives, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Science Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Maya did not come all the way to London to meet Jane Foster. No, she came because her cousin was getting married there. If she happened upon Foster’s office, well…





	intelligence beyond compare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> What a fun femslash rare-pair to write! I hope you enjoy. :D

Maya did not come all the way to London to meet Jane Foster. No, she came because her cousin was getting married there. If she happened upon Foster’s office, well…

_Knock knock knock._

The door swung open, revealing the famous astronomer. She was short, looking impossibly small in the large hoodie she was wearing. Her hair was messy and her face bare. It was clear she wasn’t expecting a visitor.

“Hello?” she greeted, a questioning look in her brown eyes.

Maya stuck her hand out. “Maya Hansen, I’m—”

“A bioengineer!” Jane exclaimed with now wide eyes.

“—a huge fan of your work!” Maya excitedly finished.

The women stared in silence at each other before bursting into laughter.

“Come in, come in,” Jane encouraged, waving the taller woman inside. Maya did so, removing her jacket when the warm air of the building hit her.

“Toasty,” Maya commented as she followed Jane to a pair of chairs at a small table. Maya sat in one as Jane fiddled with the coffee machine.

“Sorry, I get cold easily. And London’s not known for its… tropical weather,” Jane said with an unimpressed glare at the rain dripping down the windows.

Maya laughed. “It’s fine, it’s nice.”

“So… what brings Ms. Maya Hansen to my humble office?” Jane asked with a curious flick of her eyebrow.

“Humble? Y’know, men that have had half of your discoveries never refer to their office as humble,” Maya replied with a smile. Jane offered her a cup of coffee which she accepted gratefully.

“I suppose,” Jane agreed. “But the question remains.”

“I simply wanted to meet the modest Jane Foster,” Maya answered. “Apologies if you were looking for a more exciting answer.”

“No, no,” Jane shook her head as she sat in the chair across from Maya’s. “I guess I just… Well, I meant it when I said I was a big fan of your work. The work you’re doing with FuturePharm is fascinating.”

“Thank you,” Maya replied, glowing with praise. “I’m lucky to work with lots of intelligent individuals there.”

“I’m sure you are,” Jane agreed. “What brings you across the pond? You work at the Texas facility, if my memory is correct.”

“Oh, I travel a lot,” Maya answered. “New people, new ideas. So, yes, I live in Texas. But I rarely spend a full month there. I’m in London for a wedding, then I’m heading to Berlin to meet with a colleague.”

Jane nodded, understanding the busy life one can lead while trying to revolutionize the world. Maya felt honored to be in her presence. After everything with AIM, not many people were willing to speak with Maya. It was hard. Stark helped her get back on her feet as well as regain her old position at FuturePharm. She had been researching her work there until Hammer approached her with a job and a funding offer she couldn’t refuse.

“So, what’s Thor up to these days?” Maya asked, curious to know what a god does when Earth isn’t in danger.

Jane winced. “Ah… I don’t really know. He doesn’t keep in contact. We actually broke up the last time he was here.”

Maya’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. It means you don’t read those awful articles online about me and him. The stuff they made up sometimes…” Jane let out a sigh.

“Well, if you do ever see him again, tell him I’d love it if he stopped by my lab,” Maya joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

Jane smiled. “You would love Asgard. Their healers are amazing. They have so much they could teach us. I’m sure you’d be one of the few people who could understand it all. There’s a science to it, but it’s… so advanced.”

“I really would love to go, they should start offering tours. Or are we, um, _Midgardians_ too uncivilized?” Maya joked. She had daydreamed what Asgard might be like, especially after each new journal of Jane’s studies. The things that Maya could do if she was allowed to travel there…

\---

A year later, she was allowed to do just that.

A little over a year actually. A year after Jane stopped by Maya’s place in Texas and Maya finally had the courage to ask out the amazingly intelligent Jane Foster.

It was a whirlwind of a year filled with dates whenever their busy schedules allowed it. They collaborated on projects, both quickly realizing how well they worked together. Sometimes they would stay up all night, laying in bed and talking about their shared research.

Then, a year passed and Jane came with amazing news.

“I talked to Thor and he said he would love to have us stay in Asgard for a week!” Jane exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Maya’s waist.

Maya had been so shocked that she struggled to form words. She was traveling to the land of gods, what could she possibly say? She leaned forward to kiss Jane, hoping that would sufficiently express the whirlwind of emotions within her.

When Thor came to pick them up, clouds scattered the sky. He was massive in real life. Maya wanted to study every inch of him and learn what set apart the gods from humble mankind. Perhaps the Asgardians held the secret to the perfection she craved.

Asgard was beautiful. A mix of old and new, ancient in style but clearly advanced in technology. Magic. It was magic. It was in the air, all that unexplainable magic. Maya wanted to be able to explain it all one day.

Jane was beautiful. She wore a regal, traditional dress to the Asgardians. Maya wore a suit that was certainly nice by Earthly standards but she couldn’t help the feeling of being under-dressed. Especially next to Jane.

Thor was a joy to be around. Clearly, he and Jane were now good friends. Queen Frigga gave Maya and Jane a tour of the palace. Even Odin said a curt greeting to the Midgardian pair.

After a mighty evening feast, they were escorted to the chambers they would be staying in for their weeklong trip. From the balcony, they could see all of Asgard, even where it dipped into the void of space.

“Thank you,” Maya whispered, wrapping her arms around Jane from behind as they stared out at the fantastical city. Jane let out a content sigh.

Life was good for Maya Hansen. There was a time when she thought that wasn’t possible. But anything was possible now, when she stood in the halls of gods and with Jane Foster at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
